


凛冬将至（6+）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha





	凛冬将至（6+）

（6）  
洗漱完后，阿不思就躺倒 了床上，随手拿起一本诗集开始读

”我怎么能够把你来比作夏天?  
你不独比它可爱也比它温婉:  
狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，  
夏天出赁的期限又未免太短:  
天上的眼睛有时照得太酷烈，  
它那炳耀的金颜又常遭掩蔽:  
被机缘或无常的天道所摧折，  
没有芳艳不终于凋残或消毁。  
但是你的长夏永远不会凋落......”【注】

突然一阵奚奚嗦嗦的声音吸引了他的注意。似乎是从窗户外面传来的，风声？不是。雨声？不是。那就只有一种可能：有人入侵。  
阿不思抓起一把匕首。窗外奚奚嗦嗦的声音越来越响，阿不思的心也跳的越来越快。没过多久，一个身影就出现在了窗口。还没等阿不思反应过来，就被扑倒在了地上。手腕被紧紧的攥住，匕首也滑了出去。  
“阿不思，是我！”  
“盖勒特？你怎么......从塔楼外面爬过来的？”  
“外面走廊的守卫太多了，我不想被别人看见。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不是一直想知道原因吗？所以我来告诉你。而这件事我不想太多人知道。”  
“好吧......不过......”阿不思朝他眨了一下眼，但对方似乎并没有理解，“......你可以先起来吗？”  
“哦。”盖勒特立马放开他，“对不起啊，我刚刚怕你叫守卫。”  
阿不思坐起来，理了一下自己的衣服。突然发现眼前的人正直勾勾的盯着自己，不由得有些脸红：“咳咳......你说吧”  
盖勒特示意他把头凑近一些：“我还是在你耳边说吧。”  
阿不思半信半疑的把头凑过去，一个湿漉漉的吻就落在了他的脸上。  
“你！”阿不思条件反射的举起拳头砸了过去。盖勒特一把抓住，顺势把他抱在怀里。  
“好啦好啦，对不起我没忍住。你还想不想听原因了？”  
“你先放开。”  
盖勒特抱着他，轻轻地凑到耳边说了一句：“这是一种非常罕见的病。”  
阿不思的脸已经彻底红透了，不知道是出于害羞还是出于恼怒：“病？”  
“对，一种非常罕见的病，这倒也不会影响身体，只是两只眼睛的颜色变得不一样。”  
“你逗我呢？”  
“真的！不信你去翻《罕见疾病大全》”  
“那是什么书？”  
“我姑婆说是从瓦雷利亚那边传过来的，她也就见过一次——在某个瓦兰提斯的商人那里。”  
“......”  
盖勒特放开他“是真的啦！”  
“好吧，勉强可以接受。你现在回去吧——走正门”  
“你忘记我是为什么爬窗户的吗？”  
盖勒特朝他眨眨眼：“外面风这么大，你舍得我一个人爬回去吗？”  
“......忍心”  
“......”  
（7）  
在盖勒特一番苦苦哀求之后，阿不思答应了他留下来的请求。  
“喏，那边还有张一子，你在那里呆一个晚上吧。”阿不思指了一下放在壁炉面前的一把躺椅。  
“好的，我能拿几本书看看吗？”  
“随你。”  
盖勒特站在书架前仔细端详了一会儿：“嗯......《龙族历史》《维斯特洛大陆编年史》《坦格利安族谱》......《格林德沃家族史》，看来你真的很喜欢龙，居然连这都有。”说着把那本书从书架上抽下来晃了晃。  
“龙是世界上最强大，最神秘的生物，它也最......”  
“最像人类。”  
阿不思诧异的看了他一眼。  
“出自《龙的基本概况》序章，对吗？”  
“是这样没错.......可，你是怎么知道的？”  
“我姑婆恰好有这本书......”像是看到了他的怀疑，盖勒特又补了一句“恰好我对龙的兴趣就比你差了那么一点点。”  
“哦......”  
“那我就拿着本《格林德沃家族史》吧。”  
“可以。”  
盖勒特一边翻一边说道：“啧啧啧，话说格林德沃曾经也是和坦格利安家一样的贵族，如今已经沦落到和比佛雷家还要差了。”  
“因为他们家没有了龙。”   
“没有了龙？”盖勒特挑挑眉“龙意味着一切？坦格利安家没了龙不是好好地在铁王座上坐了一百多年？”  
“所以坦格利安现在也被杀的差不多了。”  
盖勒特没有继续与他争辩，只是静静的看书。阿不思也只好躺回床上睡觉了，很快就进入了梦乡。  
也许是刚刚和盖勒特讨论龙的关系，阿不思的梦里也出现了一只龙，它与阿不思在历史书上看到了龙都不一样——只有盾牌大小，通体黑色。看到他，小龙立马扑了上来，把爪子和尾巴缠到他的手臂上。  
“妈妈！”它说  
不知道为什么阿不思出奇的镇定：“我不是你的妈妈，首先，我不是女性，其次，我不会生下龙。”  
小龙歪了歪脑袋：“可你是爸爸的妻子啊！”  
“妻子?”  
小龙没有回答他，一双异瞳闪闪发光。  
等等，异瞳？  
阿不思从梦中惊醒，发现盖勒特不知道什么时候睡到了他的边上。  
听到他穿衣服的声音，盖勒特悠悠转醒，揉了揉眼睛：“早啊，阿不思。”  
“......你什么时候？”  
“昨天晚上你好像做噩梦了，嘴巴里一直说些奇奇怪怪的话。我就躺到你边上给你唱安眠曲。”  
“.......”  
“真的！我以前睡不着，姑婆就会给我唱的。可有用了！ 昨天我唱给你听了之后，你就不再说话了。”  
“然后？.......”  
“然后......我听着听着就困了.......就.......睡着了”  
“.......”  
“你放心！我什么都没做！”  
看着盖勒特无辜的眼神，阿不思最终没有狠下心来斥责他，只是叹了口气：“......可以去吃饭了。”  
“好！”  
盖勒特还只是个孩子，他又懂什么呢？  
（8）  
盖勒特今天的心情非常愉悦。  
怎么说呢？  
昨天晚上他做了一个梦。  
也许对别人来说做梦没什么稀奇的。但对于盖勒特来说，他做过的梦有很大的概率会成真。  
比如他曾经梦到过一头衰老的冰原狼，一个星期以后他就杀了一头；再比如他曾梦到一栋城堡，没过几天他就住进了高锥克城；再比如他曾梦到过一个红色的长发公主，第二天他就遇到了阿不思……  
预知梦，或者说，是预言。  
而昨天晚上的梦又不一样。  
在梦里，他看到阿不思抱着一头黑色的小龙。一见到他，那只小龙立即飞了过来，大声叫着：“爸爸！”  
然后？他就醒了。  
按照以往的惯例，这个梦极有可能会成真。  
也就是说……  
盖勒特偷偷看了一眼阿不思——微卷的红褐色头发轻轻地耷拉在肩膀处。看样子，那一天还有很久。  
不过没关系，反正阿不思迟早都会是他的，他可以等。  
盖勒特一直盯着阿不思，甚至忽略了阿不福思和阿丽安娜的存在。  
阿不思拉开椅子坐下：“爸爸还没回来吗？”  
“回来了，昨天晚上。”阿不福思没好气的说，眼睁睁看着盖勒特也坐在了餐桌上，“如果我没记错的话……”  
“爸爸！”阿丽安娜打断了他的话，径直扑向了刚进门的帕西瓦尔邓布利多。  
“爸爸，早上好。”“爸爸”“……lord”  
帕西瓦尔朝他们点点头，算是打了个招呼，接着把阿丽安娜抱回到餐桌边，自己走到主位坐下：“开始用餐吧。”  
“爸爸前两天是去拜访了卡史塔克家吗？”阿不思问到。  
“是的，卡史塔克家填了个儿子。”  
阿丽安娜眨了眨眼睛：“是个小弟弟？！爸爸我能去看他么？我还从来没看到过小婴儿呢！”  
“以后会的。”  
“好！”  
阿不福思贴心的把一盘甜点推给妹妹，然后一脸严肃的说：“爸爸，我记得以前学士叫我们礼仪的时候说过，侍从是不能和贵族同桌吃饭的。”  
阿不思紧张地看了一眼盖勒特，又看了一眼父亲：“爸爸，这……”  
“嗯，的确是有这么一条规矩……”  
阿不福思得意地看了一眼盖勒特，随即又听得帕西瓦尔说：“不过嘛……我们家不是特别注重这一条……应该说，似乎整个北境都不怎么重视这条规矩。”  
“可……”  
“再说了，你们长大以后或许会成为别人的侍从，难不成你希望被这么对待吗？”  
“我才不会当别人的侍从……”阿不福思小声的嘟囔了一句。  
“好了。说起这个，我还有一件事要说。经过我和埃蒙还有学士的商议，决定让盖勒特陪你们一起习武上课。”  
这回阿不思和阿不福思一起提出了反对意见：“不行！爸爸……”  
“就这么决定了。赶紧吃饭吧。”  
接下来餐厅一片寂静，只有偶尔几声刀叉相撞时发出的脆声。阿不思看上去有些心不在焉，拿着勺子在玉米浓汤里不断搅着；阿不福思愤愤不平的切着盘子里的肉，似乎把它当成了出气筒；阿丽安娜则淡定的吃着布丁，或许是因为她全然不知道发生了什么。  
阿不福思一直都不喜欢他，这一点盖勒特在来的第一天就明白了，所以他会反对很正常。  
可阿不思为什么要反对呢？


End file.
